


Countered

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil knows they probably won’t survive the war they’ve been waging and that Tieria was not exactly a normal human.  But something kept drawing him to Tieria…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countered

**Author's Note:**

> I really do like this pairing, but- Why can’t the muses cooperate with Lyle/Anew, who I love so much more? *cries*
> 
> Prompt: Neil Dylandy is looking for someone to grow old with. Could that person be Tieria Erde?

It was a bad idea to let himself get attached, Neil knew that. But Celestial Being - the members of his team - had needed him to play different roles in their lives and he just- Didn’t stop himself. Who could have guessed, though, that Tieria would join the ranks of those attempting to tie Lockon Stratos to them.

Neil had enjoyed irritating and challenging Tieria; wanted to see the flash and fire locked so tight within his icy disdain. Seeing Tieria march off in a huff - which Tieria would deny to the ends of the universe and back - never failed to amuse Neil. Slowly, though, with the passing of time and secrets Neil could not help but be drawn to Tieria. Tieria who needed him in a way neither of them fully understood. Tieria who Lockon felt the need to protect. Just- Tieria. In all of his otherness and pastel cardigans and eyes oh-so-wide behind glasses he didn’t truly need. 

Neil knows that they probably won’t survive the war they’re waging - beginning and ending and beginning - and if, by chance, they do- Tieria was not a normal human. How long Neil might live in comparison was- But Neil could not keep from reaching out to him. Could not stop his fingers from tangling in silky, purple hair. Could not stop his lips from pressing against Tieria’s - parted in shock, a soft pant of want - and just-

Could not stop taking and giving more, for however short a time they had remaining.


End file.
